Life, Love & Lust
by LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel
Summary: There is a death in the royal family and Madeleine is desperate to get out, but there is only one thing stopping her, her son Erik. Only one person can help her and her name is Christine. EC
1. Think Of Me

Title: Life Love & Lust

By: LittleLotteEriksTrueAngel

FF.N: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Summary: There is a death in the royal family and Madeleine is desperate to get out, but there is only one thing stopping her, her son Erik. Only one person can help her and her name is Christine. EC

_Chapter One: Think Of Me Fondly_

Chapter One: Part One

"_**Here Lies**_

_**Charles Destler**_

_**Faithful King, Husband and Father"**_

_Last night, the whole kingdom joined together to mourn the death of our beloved King, the great Charles Destler. The funeral was in no way a small affair; however no tears were shed, as everyone followed the lead of Queen Madeleine, who shed no tears herself during the entire service. Prince Erik, as always, kept his hood over his head concealing his masked face. It is rumored that he had been hiding his happiness at the death of his father; others say it was to hide his grief, and some say he was ashamed. Alas, all I know for sure is that our beloved King would always remain in our hearts and his kindness, compassion, caring, and generosity towards his people will always and forever be remembered by us, his people, and our descendents._

Erik threw the paper into the fire in anguish. His father's death tormented and haunted him….It was eating away at him. His sweet, sweet music was his only consolation, and even that pained him…

Chapter One: Part Two

Christine sat silently in her dressing room. Her breath was coming in short, labored breaths and her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest. _Did that really just happen?_ Christine was to sing the lead _tonight _in Hannibal, a beautiful, yet tragic Opera, because the Prima Donna (Carlotta) had stormed off? Carlotta claimed that the 'Opera Ghost' was haunting her, so she threw a fit and left. The last thing Christine expected was to be given the lead…and on such short notice too! Christine, a simple chorus girl, a lowly ballet rat!, was to sing the lead in tonight's production of Hannibal. Rumors were spreading like wildfire through the kingdom, everyone knew about the performance tonight, and were all eager to see what all the fuss was about…including the royal family. And Christine was not about to turn them down. She needed this, for herself and for her family…well, her father anyway.

//_flashback_//

_A few, long weeks ago, Christine awoke early to prepare breakfast for her parents. Silently, she lit a candle in her bedroom and pulled a dressing gown over her corset and stockings. After pinning her unruly curls up into a bun, Christine opened the door and gasped at what she saw…everything in the house was gone, well everything worth any money, and her father sat silently at the table…a piece of paper clenched in his fist. Slowly, Christine approached him and timidly placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her with wild, pained eyes._

"_She's gone." he whispered brokenly._

"_Who, papa, who?" Christine asked, although she already had a pretty good idea about who he was speaking of. Her mother had been having an affair and did not make it a point to hide it from her or her father. She had run off with the man, leaving only a short letter and taking all of the small family's money and everything that was worth something._

"_Your mother Christine, she is gone." He said._

"_Papa…"_

"_She ran off with that man!" he spat in disgust._

"_I know"…_

_//end flashback//_

After that Christine had gotten a job at the Opera house and had thus far only been in a few productions, which is why when being offered the chance to sing the lead tonight she had been nothing short of shocked, to say the least, and had almost thought it a joke. After taking the part, Christine had been thrust into a whirlwind of fittings, private rehearsals, and finally the final dress rehearsal late in the afternoon.

Even now, as she sat at the dressing table in her bedroom, Christine found it hard to believe what was about to happen. Christine found it hard to believe that in an hour, she would be performing the lead of an Opera as her father sat in the front row with an encouraging smile on his face. Christine found it terribly hard to believe…

♪●♫●♪

Queen Madeleine paced her chambers frantically. She felt claustrophobic in her own castle and now that Charles was gone nothing could console her, not even the music that once used to soothe her heart. Erik was nowhere to be found, most likely composing his 'masterpiece', as her husband would have called it. Her heart clenched and she suppressed a sob at the thought of her diseased husband. _There has to be something that we could do to take our minds off of this tragedy…this loss…_Then, Madeline came up with a brilliant idea, she and Erik would go to the Opera…

♪●♫●♪

"It will be good for the both of us Erik!" Madeleine argued, after Erik declined her offer about attending the Opera together.

"No Mother, it really won't." Erik replied with a finality and coldness that he acquired recently, when his father grew ill.

"Erik! You know that is not true! This will help, Erik, I assure you—"

"NO, it won't!!" Erik bellowed, his anger was plainly evident.

"But, Erik," He glared at his mother angrily, before she added, "Your father would have wanted us to go."

Erik stared at her, his eyes began to water at the thought of his father, all the times they had attended the Opera together, cringing at Carlotta's voice, and the promises that he had made his father before his death…

_Charles Destler stared at the flame of the candle on his bedside table. A tumor was slowly eating away at him and he knew he had little time left. What do you do when you know you are dying…? _

_Suddenly there was a **knock **on the door of his chambers. _

"_Come in." he said as loud as he could, which was not very loud, barely a whisper. Erik walked into the room, trying to put on a smile for his father though both knew it was useless._

"_Father," Erik said nodding, taking a seat at his father's bedside. _

"_Erik, I asked that you come here for a reason," Charles Destler whispered to his son. Erik did not even look at him...the pain of watching his father slip away before his eyes, being powerless to stop it, was tearing him apart and he didn't want his father to see this pain…he wanted his father to think that everything was alright…Erik did not want Charles to worry._

"_Erik I know that you do not want me to worry or to be scared, but the truth is that I am scared." Erik opened his mouth to reply but was silenced as Charles continued "Erik I am not scared to **die** I am scared about what will happen to you and your Mother when I am gone." Erik looked at his father and with a voice full of emotions that he could not explain he asked his father, "Why?"_

"_The reason is that you are too much like me, Erik. Your temper, your insane thirst for perfection, and your passion for music…All I need you to do for me now is promise me that you won't stop doing any of these things when I am gone, Erik. You must promise me that you will continue to compose your masterpiece, continue to attend the Opera, continue what you love…to find love."_

_There was a long silence before Charles urged, "Promise me, Erik!"_

"_I promise."_

_And with that Erik stood to leave. He smiled at his father from the doorway._

"_I love you." He murmured before closing the door behind him._

_That was the night before he died…_

Suddenly, Erik snapped out of his revere and mumbled, "Fine", to his mother and left the room to ready himself for the night's performance.

♪●♫●♪

Chapter One: Part Three

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me every so often_

_Promise me you'll try_

_On that day - that not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

Erik had never been so transfixed, so perplexed, or so utterly stunned in his entire life. When coming to an Opera one expects to cringe in distress at the sound of Carlotta's screechy voice, but tonight was the exact opposite. Nothing could have prepared him for the great beauty on the stage before him.

_And though it's clear_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be_

_If you happen to remember_

_Stop and think of me_

. Her dark brown curls were hanging lose on her shoulders; she had blue eyes which looked like the sky after a summer storm, and porcelain skin that glimmered under the stage lights. She looked like one of God's angels and she sang with a voice that proved to the entire audience that she was. Listening to her sing was pure and utter bliss, especially for Erik, and although he could tell that she was not properly trained, he could not take his eyes off of her.

_Think of August when the trees were green_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Think of me please say you'll think of me_

_Whatever else you choose to do_

_There will never be a day when_

_I won't think of you_

He felt a strange flutter in his heart that he had never felt before and his eyes shimmered with unknown love, which didn't go unnoticed by Madeleine, a plan formulating in her mind…

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their season so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will Think Of Me…_

♪●♫●♪

…_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will Think Of Me..._

Christine stood on the stage smiling as the song came to a close. Even now, after everything was said and done, she found it hard to believe that she was the one everyone was applauding for, she was the one who had just sung one of the most beautiful aria to the entire kingdom, and she felt like in just a few, short minutes she would awaken to find it was all a dream. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that this wasn't really happening, the more she realized that this was _not_ a dream, it _was_ reality. The curtains closed in a swirl of red silk as flowers were thrown towards the stage.

Christine face was a light with happiness as she took her final curtain call. The whole audience was standing and applauding for her. Tonight, Christine had brought the entire kingdom to their feet…

♪●♫●♪

Erik silently crept out of box five unnoticed as the curtain closed below him. Gracefully he walked down the small hallway until he found the hidden door on the farthest wall. Erik just had to see the angel, as he was sure that was what she was, and make sure that she was real. He followed the winding path of his underground corridor to the leading lady's dressing room, and passively watched her from behind her mirror. She was the most stunning woman he had ever seen in his entire life. She seemed so loving, and gentle, and good towards the older man in the room with her-whom she addressed as father. He stood watching her, entranced with her beauty and voice until she stepped behind the changing screen. Erik's heart sank as she disappeared from view and he walked down the corridor, back up to the main floor. The image of the perfect, beautiful angel that Erik had just encountered never disappeared from his mind. He found himself yearning to be near her, and to hear her sing for him, and only him, but he knew that those were impossible dreams. No matter what, no beautiful woman would ever look upon him in love. It was better for him to just admire her from afar…

♪●♫●♪

Christine felt a strange sense of foreboding. The entire performance went by in a blur, but after that she could not shake the feeling that someone was following her…watching her. Even as she sat in her dressing room, with her father, Christine felt a pair of unknown eyes on her, it scared her and she shivered as if she knew what was going to come…

**A/N What do you think? Review! This is the first chapter so it is kind of slow. I would really appreciate any feedback you have…flames are welcome of course!**


	2. His Eyes Will Find Me There

Title: Life, Love & Lust

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 2: His Eyes Will Find Me There

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera. **_

♪▪♫▪♪

_Even as she sat in her dressing room, with her father, Christine felt a pair of unknown eyes on her, it scared her and she shivered as if she knew what was going to come…_

♪▪♫▪♪

The morning was calm and peaceful and the sun high in the morning sky. Nothing could ruin this perfect day…………….

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine awoke late on this beautiful day. The long and exciting night before had taken a toll on the kingdom's newest Prima Donna. She sighed recalling the previous. Even she knew that she had been far from perfect-going flat at some points during the middle of the second act was only one of the problems. Her voice was barely trained. She only knew the little bit her parents taught her before…well, before everything fell apart. They, and by they she meant Monsieur Reyer and the managers, had told her that she would work on training her voice as time went on, for now she just had to sing. They had commissioned her to finish out the run of Hannibal in the leading role. It was definite that La Carlotta would not be coming back to the Opera anytime soon. Christine also recalled the strange feeling of those eyes on her. Shivering openly, she stepped out of the bed. She dressed quietly and quickly before bounding down the stairs. Suddenly, she froze. Her father was sitting, hunched over at the kitchen table, head resting on the hard wood. His eyes were closed.

"Papa?"She asked, stepping closer. There was no response, no indication that he had heard her at all. "Papa?" She cried again.

"Papa?!?" She shrieked, shaking his limp form. She put her fingers to his neck, searching wildly for a pulse. It was fading fast. Tears pooled down her porcelain cheeks. And she ran….

♪▪♫▪♪

The soft melody filled the dark room with beauty. He could not get the angel out of his mind. Her face, her body, her voice, each haunted him. The soft tune was meant for her and her alone, even though the dark prince knew that she would never heard its sweet, intoxicating melody.

♪▪♫▪♪

"Is he awake? Is he going to be okay? What is wrong with him? Is he okay?" Doctor Leferve was swarmed with questions following the examination of Gustave Daae. The girl finally, and quite breathlessly, ran out of questions and stared at the old doctor worriedly, awaiting his answers.

"Your father is quite ill Christine." Said doctor Leferve. The singer's face paled.

"There are treatments available, but I'm not sure how long they will work for him. He might not have a lot of time left…." He trailed off, when the tears began to fall from the younger woman's big, blue eyes.

"How much?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Excuse me?"

"How much _time_?"

"Honestly, I do not know Christine. It depends on how well the treatment works for him and…"

"And?" she questioned.

"The medicine is quite expensive Christine. I know you two have been struggling since what happened with your mother," he heard her take a sharp in take of breath, "and I am willing to let some slide, but all in all the medicine's cost his very high."

She smiled, a false smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I see." She murmured.

Leferve responded quickly, "I know that this is not what you want to hear Christine, and I am sorry that you have to but----"

"No! I understand." She paused. "May I go in and see him now?"

"Of course, my dear. I will show myself out. Good day, mademoiselle." With that Doctor Leferve put on his hat and exited the small home owned by the Daae's.

♪▪♫▪♪

Madeleine sat listening to the soft, intoxicating melody that echoed throughout the palace walls. _Ah…so I was right. The little wench has made an impact on my son…_It was obvious that the song was meant for her. Erik had never written anything like it and who else could it be for? Why would he write music like this if not for her? Erik was almost happy to learn that Madeleine wanted to attend the Opera again tonight. _He was practically jumping for joy. _A short laugh escaped the Queen's lips at the thought. _This girl has definitely done something to my son and now my plan will work perfectly…_

♪▪♫▪♪

The _angel_ concluded one of her many solos. Her voice, if it was possible, sounded even more beautiful tonight. He watched in awe. Madeleine's lips remained curled into a twisted smirk throughout the performance. During an intermission, Madeleine silently exited the box. Erik continued to stare at the closed curtain, willing the _angel_ to appear. Swiftly, the sly Queen greeted the many people who bowed to her, showered her with compliments and also those who offered their condolences for the loss of her dear husband. Finally, she reached the managers box and entered it gracefully.

"Your Majesty," the taller one greeted with a nod.

"How can we be of service, my lady?" The shorter, stubbier one asked, bowing.

"I was wondering if you could arrange for the young Prima Donna to come to my box after the performance. My son and I would just love to meet the newest star. She is absolutely marvelous." The Queen gushed, smiling sweetly.

"Of course, your highness." Said one manager, for she couldn't tell the difference between the two of them.

"Whatever you wish." The other added.

"Thank you, gentlemen." She stated. The two bowed as she exited the box.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine smiled brightly at the applauding audience. Tonight's performance had been a success! She was ecstatic! Her smile faded as the curtain closed and she saw the managers waiting to talk to her. She picked up her skirts and walked up to the two older men.

"Good evening, Messieurs." She greeted.

"Good evening Mademoiselle." They stated in unison.

Monsieur Firmin, the taller one decided to get right to the point, "The Queen requests that you go to her box to meet with her and the prince." The young diva's face paled. Obviously, it wasn't the reaction that they were hoping for.

"It is a great honor." The other, Monsieur Andre, added cheerfully.

"Oh, do not get me wrong Messieurs. I am indeed grateful and flattered to have received such a grand invitation, but my father is very ill and---"

"Oh not to worry, Mademoiselle, it will only be for a few minutes." Said Andre.

"It will do wonders for your career. Even the great La Carlotta did not receive such an honor. The Queen said that your voice was absolutely marvelous."

Christine blushed and then said, "I guess I could go. Only for a few minutes though..."

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine nervously walked with the managers to the Queen's box. She took deep breaths as the three waited to be admitted.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side of the door.

The managers entered first. Christine stood behind them. All three bowed respectfully before Firmin pulled Christine forward and said, "May we present Mademoiselle Daae, the Opera's newest star." The diva bowed again in greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mlle." Madeleine said, then turned to look behind her. "Erik, won't you come and say hello?"

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik had been watching the exchange from his chair. The beautiful angel was a mere few feet away from him. He did not know what to do so he remained in his seat. He watched the star as his mother greeted her. The look on his face tugged at his heart, she didn't want to be here. Quickly he was overcome by anger and jealousy…did she have a lover? She couldn't…she belonged to him. He stood up from his seat gracefully when his mother beckoned him over. His piercing green eyes immediately went to the angel before him. Their eyes locked.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine's breath caught in her throat as the Prince stood up and looked in her direction. He was tall and muscular, clad only in black. His features were flawless except for the white, porcelain mask that covered the right side of his face. He walked towards Christine and took her soft hand in his. He raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her knuckles.

"It is an absolute honor to meet you Christine." The prince said.

He had the most beautiful voice Christine had ever heard in her entire life. She absolutely loved how her name sounded on her lips. Their eyes remained locked. Christine was oblivious to the comments that the Queen gave her or the conversation had during the short meeting. All Christine knew were those eyes. Those beautiful, piercing, pleading eyes that she knew would find her anywhere….

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N:** What did you all think of this chapter? I would really like to know what you all think. I've been getting a lot of hits, but not a lot of reviews. I've decided that if I do not get at least 10 reviews for this chapter then I am pulling it. So if you like the story and want me to continue, please review! I would also appreciate it if you, my darling readers, would check out my two newest stories, Another Thin Line and Christine's Diary. I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!


	3. Paper Faces On Parade

Title: Life, Love and Lust

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter Three: Paper Faces on Parade

**A/N: Okay...first of all I would just like to let you know that I have not abandoned my stories!!!!! The last two and a half months of school were crazy!!! States exams, regents, proficiencies, finals, essays and so much more were just driving me insane and taking up so much time! I decided that it would be best that I take a break from updating my stories for a while. I will be writing A LOT over summer vacation, I promise!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep your eyes open for updates on my other stories! **

**PS…Don't forget to leave a review...**

**Now, onto the story…**

_**Chapter Three: Paper Faces On Parade**_

♪▪♫▪♪

_All Christine knew were those eyes. Those beautiful, piercing, pleading eyes that she knew would find her anywhere…._

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine was up and about her small home at dawn. She worked for a few hours cleaning, washing, and scrubbing the house, before gathering her broom, bucket, and rag and returning them to their rightful places. As she threw her wash rag into a dirty bucket, there was a knock at the door.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine was startled to say the least. She was not expecting any visitors, especially not this early in the morning. As Christine made her way to the door, she wiped her hands on the apron that was wrapped around her waist.

The door creaked open.

Christine gasped in surprise when she found that it was the Queen who had knocked at her door.

Christine took a moment to compose herself after the shock.

"Your Majesty." She said uncertainly in greeting, moving aside to let the Queen and her guards enter the house. "What is going on?"

"Mademoiselle Daae, be a good hostess and fetch some tea." Madeleine order, sitting down gracefully at the kitchen table.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine sat facing Queen Madeleine Destler at the kitchen table. A pot of tea was the only barrier between them. After taking a few sips of her tea Madeleine spoke, "I have and offer for you, Mademoiselle. "An offer," she paused "that will be impossible for you to refuse."

Madeleine's voice made Christine shiver. She knew that no one had ever refused the Queen and lived to tell the tale.

Christine thought it wise not to speak, but to let the Queen continue.

"Your father is very ill, is he not, Christine?"

Christine froze, "Yes. My father is very ill, Madame."

"And his treatment is very expensive, yes? Even with your salary?"

Christine did not enjoy the Queen coming here and undermining her, alas, there was nothing she could do about it. "Yes. The treatment is very expensive, your Majesty."

"I want to pay for your fathers treatments. I've hired the best doctors available, and private nurses that will be with him all day and night."

Christine opened her mouth to speak, but the Queen cut her off. "But," she said. "I need you to do something for me."

"You see, my dear, I can no longer go on living in my castle after the death of my beloved husband." She stood up and walked towards the window, continuing to speak as she stared at the rising sun. "I cannot possibly leave my…my…my son alone here after his loss. I can't leave him to rule this country alone…he wouldn't let me…" Madeleine turned to face Christine once again. "My son is a monster, Christine! I can't stand him!" The Queen let the tears fall. "And he's…he's…so much like his father..."

Christine stood and offered a handkerchief to the Queen, who took it gratefully.

Madeleine quickly composed herself, "I need you to be his distraction. Do whatever it tales to keep him occupied so I can get away, and then you will be free to move on with your life here with your father."

Christine stood, and walked back to the table, "I do not think that I am the right person for the job, your Majesty."

"Oh, but you are Christine." Madeleine said, following Christine to the table. "You see, Mademoiselle, my son has taken a liking to you and we are going to play on that."

_The prince? Taking a liking to me? Ha! _Christine thought before saying, "And if I refuse to play your game, your Majesty?"

"I will have no choice, but to take over your home and force you and your father onto the street. The opera won't take you back after _another_ scandal. You will be left with nothing and would most likely be left to work as a prostitute or something along those lines. Is that what you want, Christine?"

♪▪♫▪♪

"Is that what you want, Christine?"

The words played over and over and over again in Christine's head. Her whole world was falling apart and she was powerless to stop it. Her father would die if she didn't go through with this and she herself would be left to do God only knows what. But, could she really be that deceitful? Could she really go through with this? Could she play the part of a seductress? A temptress? Could she be what the prince and the Queen wanted her to be?

Her heart screamed NO, and all the while her head screamed YES!.

Finally, Christine came to the conclusion that this was truly an offer 'impossible to refuse'.

"What is it that you want me to do?"

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N: So I had you all fooled didn't I? You all thought that Madeleine cared for Erik like a true mother should, didn't you? Madeleine only put/puts up with Erik because Erik and Charles were very close…Charles loves Erik dearly…and she respected, honored, loved, and supported her husband in every aspect, and that includes Erik. **

**Please, leave a REVIEW! I would love to know what you all think of this chapter/story and how it is developing. Constructive criticisms (or flames) are always welcome. **


	4. Hide Your Face

Title: Life, Love, and Lust

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 4: Hide Your Face So the World Will Never Find You

♪▪♫▪♪

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!_

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine stared at the gorgeous ball gown that was laid out for her on the bed. The Queen had had the dress brought it over for her so that Christine could wear it to the Masquerade Ball that night.

Tonight was the night that the Queens plan would be put into motion.

And Christine could not be more nervous. She thought about all of the possible things that could go wrong with Madeleine's brilliant plan, but she knew that she had to do very little. All she had to do was distract the Prince so much from his mother and her affairs that he wouldn't notice if she just disappeared. _And then what happens? _Christine wondered.

With a sigh Christine stood up to get ready. She shrugged of her day dress and pulled the gown over her head. Next, she pulled her hair up into a bun, letting a few loose tendrils frame her face. The Opera's newest diva then applied make-up to her pale face. Finally, she added the finishing touch. The mask. She put it up against her face and tied it behind her head.

A mask...

A disguise…

A cover... for all of the deceit.

♪▪♫▪♪

_Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies . . .  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!_

♪▪♫▪♪

Madeleine greeted her guests nervously. _What if that little twit doesn't show? What if Erik knows something? _She scanned the crowd looking for Christine. The only reason Erik had agreed to come tonight, beside from the face that everyone would be wearing a mask, was that Christine would be here. The Queen did not understand why her son had taken such a liking to her….she had never seen her son so enthralled by a woman before…it was strange. Finally, during the third song of the evening Christine stepped into the ballroom. Madeleine breathed a sigh of relief.

Christine came over to her nervously.

"Your Majesty." She greeted with a small bow.

"You're late." Madeleine hissed through a fake smile.

"I beg your pardon, Madame." Christine replied, but before she could say anything else Madeleine pulled her behind a nearby pillar.

"All you have to do tonight is make your presence known to him. Get his attention." Madeleine explained to a confused Christine. She opened her mouth to respond, but Madeleine gave her a shove. "Get going!"

Although it didn't look it, Madeline kept tabs on Christine all night. She watched as the petite brunette chatted with friends and admirers and turned down various men who had asked for a dance, but her son was nowhere to be found.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine walked around the ballroom pondering the prince's absence. She wasn't sure if his lack of appearance would be considered a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, Christine believed that you had to be blind to not find the Prince attractive with his piercing green eyes, perfect muscles, angelic voice, but on the other hand the reason she was here was to deceive him. Being an unwilling party in the deceit, she came to the conclusion that it was better if he never made an appearance. Lonely, Christine reviewed what the Queen had told her to do over and over in her head to keep herself distracted.

_Make your presence known to him…_

_Get his attention…_

She went over them again and again, until all she could think about were those words.

Christine didn't notice someone had spilled their drink, leaving a wet mess on the floor.

She didn't notice that she was headed right towards it.

She didn't notice that there _had_ been someone watching her all night.

She didn't notice anything until she slipped, her legs giving way underneath her, and was caught by the very man she had been thinking about. Prince Erik Destler.

♪▪♫▪♪

Erik had felt anxious all night.

He stood over looking the ballroom, where the whole kingdom had turned up for a Masquerade Ball, debating over whether he should even go to the ball at all. His heart told him to go, but his mind screamed that he had never gone to these things before, so why should he start going now? But, he knew the answer. It was because _she_ was there. It was because he wanted to be near her. Because he wanted to take her into her arms and dance with her…kiss her…

He knew that he shouldn't want these things. No one could ever love a monster and all he was doing was causing himself pain, but he just couldn't stop the raging emotions that welled up in his heart every time he laid eyes on Christine.

He watched as man after man asked her to dance.

He watched as she turned them all down.

He watched as some imbecile spilled his drink.

He watched as she unknowingly walked towards the mess the imbecile had made.

That was when he jumped up and rushed towards her.

She slipped on the mess, but before she could hit the ground he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her with his warmth and instinctively pulling her closer to his body.

From the other side of the room Madeleine smirked.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine looked at Erik embarrassed. "Thank you." She said quietly as he set her gently on her feet.

He nodded in response, feeling somewhat embarrassed himself and not understanding why.

For a few minutes, they stood facing each other before Erik cleared his throat.

"May I have this dance?" He questioned, hoping she said yes, and extending his hand out towards her.

"I'd be delighted." She said smiling.

And the pair danced together to many a song. They chatted about everything and nothing and gazed into each other's eyes longingly.

Alas, all good things must come to an end.

While the guests began to depart Erik led Christine to a small balcony. They gazed at the stars for a moment, before turning around and locking their eyes.

"It's getting late." Christine finally whispered.

Erik did not respond. Instead he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch, unknowingly beginning to fall for Erik Destler.

After a moment, he handed her a blood red rose with a black ribbon tied around it's stem and raised her right hand to his lips, leaving a soft, lingering kiss on her knuckles. Then, dropping her hands, he covered her mouth with his own. Christine's eyes fluttered shut and when she opened them he was gone.

♪▪♫▪♪

_Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!_

♪▪♫▪♪

_**A/N: What did you all think? Review! Oh, and if you get a chance check out my new story **__**It's Not Over**__**. I'd like to know what you all think about it.**_


	5. Breathing Lies

Title: Life, Love, and Lust

Author: LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel

Chapter 5: Breathing Lies

♪▪♫▪♪

**A/N: A big thank you to**_** Twinkle22**_**, who was my only reviewer for the last chapter. Your review made my day and I am so glad you are enjoying my story. I hope this chapter is to your liking: ) )**

**Everyone, please enjoy….and don't forget to leave a REVIEW!!!! **

**Onto chapter five….**

**Chapter Five: Breathing Lies**

A lie, by definition, means to speak falsely or utter untruth knowingly, as with intent to deceive. A liar is a person who has lied or who lies repeatedly. And that is just what Christine had become. She had become a liar. She was living a lie.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine made it home minutes after she had left the castle grounds. She had had the most wonderful night! And it had been a lie.

That night she had danced and talked and laughed and kissed the most wonderful man alive, but at the end of the night she knew that it was only a matter of time before she caused him pain. She was living in a world of lies and she hated it.

But, what Christine really found hard to understand was why she was feeling the way she was. She felt guilt, but that was not the feeling that she couldn't place. There was something else. A strange, foreign feeling…something that the young, rising star had never felt before.

Could she be falling for the Prince?

Christine scoffed at the very thought. She knew what and who she was and she would not set her sights on something that she knew she could not have. She was merely a pawn in the Queen's game, and once her game was through, Erik Destler would never think of her again.

Or so she thought…

♪▪♫▪♪

The next morning, Christine rose utterly refreshed.

The first thing she did was place the rose Erik had given her in the small, glass vase that rested on the kitchen table. Every now and then she would look at it and smile, her fingers rising to touch her lips in remembrance of what had happened the night before.

Next, she entered her father's bedroom. She found him asleep in the center of his large, queen sized bed.

Nodding to the nurse who had just finished administering her father's medication, she sat down and took his cold, limp hand.

"Oh, papa…." She murmured. "I don't know what to do."

♪▪♫▪♪

Meg Giry was Queen Madeleine's personal maid, and Christine Daae's best friend and confidant. She was a smart girl, with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. All the men in town had their sights set on her, but Meg always ignored their advances. She had a good head on her shoulders.

It was the day after the ball when Madeleine announced that she was taking a trip into town to be fitting for a few new gowns. Meg and two other maids were to go with her. Meg was overjoyed! _I may just have a chance to slip away and talk with Christine before we return to the palace,_ she thought.

Just before the small party was about to leave, Queen Madeleine pulled Meg aside.

"Meg," Madeleine started, her harsh voice surprisingly calm. "Once we reach down you will deliver this," She shoved an envelope into Meg's hands. "to that friend of yours, Christine Daae." Then she walked out the door, leaving a shocked Meg in her wake.

♪▪♫▪♪

It was around noon when Meg slipped away and made it to Christine's small cottage.

She bounded towards the door and knocked on it lightly, hoping not to disturb Christine's father.

Christine opened the door with a smile upon her lovely face.

After hugs and kisses the two friends sat down on the small couch in the living room.

"So, how did it go last night?" Meg, who knew all about the Queen's plan, asked Christine. The young diva then relayed to Meg all that had happened the night before.

Meg turned her head and smiled at the rose on the table. "You like him, don't you Chrissie?" She asked, her voice taking a different tone.

Christine smiled sadly. "Do you remember the song that my mother always used to sing? The sad one, that was so beautiful?"

Meg seemed unsure.

"It went like this." She said before beginning to sing softly, a sad smile on her face.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl"_

"Oh, Chrissie…" Meg whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Whatever I am feeling does not matter." Christine said with passion, waving her hands in the air to exaggerate her point. "Oh, Meg! Don't you see? I could love him, Meg, but it still wouldn't matter because I'm going to end up hurting him! There is no point in wishing for things that cannot be! No point in wishing for things that I know I can never have!" She took a breath then, began again. "Everyone can wish! Everyone can dream! But, eventually reality will set back in and we will realize that it was just that! A dream! Something that will never, ever be!" Christine was panting when she finished, her flushed cheeks a shade of bright red.

The two were silent for a time, before Meg rose to her feet. "I must go." She told Christine, who then led her long-time friend to the door.

"Come back soon, Meg." Christine said. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too!" Meg laughed, pulling Christine in for a hug. As they pulled apart Meg shrieked, "I almost forgot!"

Christine stared quizzically as Meg pulled an envelope put of her pocket. She offered the envelope to Christine. "This is for you." She told her stunned friend, before letting her self out the front door.

♪▪♫▪♪

Christine stared at the envelope in her hands for a few moments before turning it over and ripping the seal. She pulled out a crisp sheet of paper and began to read the short letter slowly,

_Mademoiselle Daae,_

_I am sending you this letter to inform you that this will be your last correspondence with me on the matter of out little deal for some time. I do not wish to make this a big deal nor do I wish to make it obvious that we are in cahoots with one another. I trust that you will be discreet and do your best at the task that I have bestowed upon you. Always remember that I have eyes and ears throughout the kingdom and will know what you are doing at all times._

_You did well last night, and my hopes are that you will follow through with your job using the same care and confidence as you did last night._

_Fondly,_

_Her Highness, Madame Madeleine Destler, Queen of Populaire_

Angrily, Christine shoved the letter back into the envelope it had come in.

_That insufferable, deceiving, lying—_Her thoughts were cut of by a knock on the door. The knock made her jump and she quickly went to hide the letter in her bedroom before answering the door.

Christine could have sworn her jaw dropped when she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

♪▪♫▪♪

Prince Erik Destler was standing in her doorway. Out of the corner of her eyes, Christine spotted a few of the local woman standing nearby and watching with envy as their Prince took her hand and raised it to her lips. Christine immediately blushed and pulled her hand back.

"Won't….won't you come in?" Christine stuttered, stepping aside to let the tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious man into her home.

He walked into the small house gracefully. He smiled softly at Christine as she turned to Christine.

"Mademoiselle." He said, holding out another rose, exactly like the first.

Christine took the beautiful flower from his grasp and raised it to her nose, inhaling it's sweet scent. "Thank you." She murmured. "Oh! And, please, call me Christine."

"Christine." He stated, his voice like soft velvet.

The lady in question turned and walked into the kitchen and proceeded to place her rose into the vase that held the first one.

"Would you care for some tea?" She called nervously.

"No, thank you." He began. "Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go some place with me."

♪▪♫▪♪

The pair slipped out the back door of the Daae cottage and into the forest behind the village. They walked a ways before reentering the village at a small alley. Next, entered a door in an alley wall and made their way down a tunnel. The tunnel was encased in complete darkness and Christine clung to Erik desperately in fright. Not that he minded. Finally, they made it to a curtained doorway.

Erik pulled the curtain aside and led Christine into a beautiful cavern.

There was a stunning, majestic organ covered in sheet music and many music stands stood tall throughout the room. Candles were everywhere giving light to the cavern. There was also a small lake, a gondola docked near the shore. Christine's breath caught in her throat as she took in the beauty of the special place.

"We are beneath the Opera House." Erik purred in her ear.

Eventually, he stepped back and made his way towards the organ saying, "My father found this place when he was a boy. I come down here, sometimes, to write my music."

After sitting down upon the organ bench Erik patted the space next to him. Christine came to sit. "Thank you for sharing this with me." She murmured.

Erik nodded, and then began to play a beautiful tune, his eyes locked with Christine's. Before either knew what was happening there mouths came together and they were kissing passionately.

Her arms found their way around his neck and his around her waist, and they parted, their bodies intertwined, panting.

"Sing for me." He said huskily.

Reluctantly, they separated and he began to play and obediently she began to sing. He corrected her when she sang a note inaccurately and smiled when she sang a note correctly.

Yes, Erik and Christine were in their own heaven.

A place where they belonged to each other…

A place where all the lies did not matter…

A place where they both were filled with love and ecstasy…

A place where they could just be.


End file.
